Girls of Rikkaidai
by AquaWatercrest
Summary: Everyone knows the boy regulars of Rikkaidai, but they have yet to meet the girls! And their regulars are just as good as the boy's. What happens when the two teams finally meet? Rikkaidai regularsxoc Warning: Characters may be ooc
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic! Yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a review! Please don't flame me because as stated before, this is my first fanfic.**

**Thank you to TurquiseStormcloud, who encouraged me to post this and to AquaJet, who inspired me to wite this!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The beginning

It was an extremely normal day at practice. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Niou was playing a trick on Marui by switched his pack of bubblegum with another that had a cockroach inside, Marui was chasing him around the court, Sanada was "Tarundoru!"-ing the two and the others were either laughing at them or trying had to get back to practice. Oh, and the most annoying, the fangirls were yelling. They were screaming things like:

"Yukimura-sempai!! (Insert squeal here) OH MY GOSH! HE SMILED AT ME! (Insert scream of joy here)" screamed fangirl number one.

"Marui-sempai is so cool! ~" said fangirl number two

"No, Yanagi-sempai is so much cooler! He can walk around with his eyes closed! And even play tennis like that!" argued fangirl number three.

"So? Marui-sempai can eat lots of sugar per day without getting diabetes!"

Yeah, I think you get the point. So anyways, in a distant court far, far, far away from the boy's courts, was the girl's court. Well, it wasn't exactly far, nor was it popular, but there was still a lot of girls who joined. And out of that percentage, only a handful was the ones who really wanted to play tennis. And guess what? That handful of girls… was actually really good. Yep, those girls could actually rival the boys. They just haven't shown their true potential yet.

Now, our story begins when Marui chased Niou, which in turn was being pursued by Sanada and his never-ending rounds of "Tarundoru!" (Which no one seemed to pay attention to) ran towards the girl's court … or should I say territory…

"OI NIOU! GET BACK HERE!" yelled Marui.

"I'll think about it!" replied Niou over his shoulder.

"Both of you! Tarundoru!" yelled Sanada.

When suddenly, Niou stopped, turned around and walked over to something sticking out of the ground. Marui caught up with him, panting.

"Why you…" he began. When suddenly, he noticed the pole. It said "Girls tennis courts, keep out unless invited."

"What…?" The two tennis players were confused. Sanada finally caught up to them.

"Hurry up, you two, get out of here before-"

"Hey, you."

Sanada was cut off before he could finish his sentence. The person responsible for that was a fierce-looking girl. She wore the Rikkaidai tennis regular outfit- pretty much like the boy regular's outfit except with a white knee-length skirt with shorts underneath it instead of pants.

"What are you doing on our territory?" she asked, her amber eyes flashing with anger. Her hair was red, dyed with some streaks of yellow and green.

"H-Hey! We just wandered here, that's all! No need to get angry about a small thing like that! Besides, what's so wrong about it?" said Niou, a little surprised by the girl's reaction.

Sanada stepped forward. "Gomenasai Kaida-san. We won't trespass here again."

With a satisfied grunt, the girl turned and walked back towards the bench she was apparently sitting on and continued watching the matches going on in the courts. Suddenly, another girl walked out of the courts and tapped Kaida on the shoulder. Immediately, Kaida stood up and walked onto the courts while the other girl sat down on the bench.

Niou and Marui looked questioningly at the girls, but before they could ask questions, Sanada dragged them back to the boy's court.

"Whatever you do, don't you ever, go back there again, understand?" Sanada said to them.

"Fuku-buchou, do you know that girl?" asked Marui.

Sanada suddenly flinched a little. "She's… a friend," he said, "Now get back to practice! 20 laps around the court for disrupting practice! "

*****************************************

"All right, everyone! As you know, tomorrow is the ranking matches you all have been waiting for! 12 of you will be chosen to take the regular spots! You all, including me and Ito Kaida, will participate!" said a silver haired girl.

"Eh? But what if you and Kaida- sempai lose?" asked a girl with dark blue hair. Her dark violet eyes-usually mischevious- had now turned curious and concerned at the same time.

"Do you doubt our abilities, Chieko?" asked Kaida, giving a fierce glance at Chieko.

Now, Chieko was annoyed. "I was just asking…" she muttered.

"No, Kaida, its fine." said the silver haired girl, smiling. "If me and Kaida lose, role of captain will be given to the girl who has the most potential of all the regulars! Also, she has to have used her potential at least a little bit during the ranking matches!" The girl raised her voice so that everyone on the courts could hear her, "All of you who want the role as captain or vice-captain, try you're hardest!"

"Tsukiko, you can't be serious." said Kaida, her eyes wide. "What if we seriously lose?"

"Kaida," said Tsukiko, who was looking in another direction. "I have a feeling that even if my role as captain is stripped form me, this team will be led by a strong person."

Kaida looked in the same direction as Tsukiko; at a girl with short light brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes. "So that's who you have you're eyes on… Kojima Tori, eh? I'll admit: she has potential that could surpass us. Even if she is a first year."

Tori laughed at a joke her friend,Yoko told her. She suddenly felt someone watching her and turned to look. She saw her captain and vice-captain looking at her with expressions on their face she couldn't read. She smiled and waved at them. They smiled back. Well, Tsukiko did anyway.

"By the way, Kaida." said Tsukiko, turning away from Tori to look at her vice-captain. "Who was that you chased off our territory just now?"

"Sanada Genichirou and his two teammates," Kaida muttered.

"Ah… I see…"

Meanwhile on the other side of the court, a commotion had broken out.

" Hayagawa Chieko! Why did you paint the back of my shirt white!?" shouted a brownish-red haired girl, running after Chieko. Doesn't this remind you of a certain incident just now?

"Well, look on the bright side, Kohana! White's your lucky color! And it goes well with the skirt. And you're hair is white too, by the way." laughed Chieko, racing through the courts with Kohana hot in pursuit.

"You _painted_ my _hair_?! I'll kill you! Murder you! Fry you! Bake you! Boil-"

"Calm down, Kohana!" yelled a pink haired girl, running after the two.

"She painted my shirt white, spiked my drink with something disgusting and I don't even get me started on the state of my hair, Nami!" yelled Kohana. True enough, the tips of Kohana's hair was white and it was in a messy state. A four-inch long chunk of hair was cut neatly from a hank of her hair. All of this, as you might have guessed, was done by Chieko.

"Nami's right, Kohana! You both should calm down!" yelled a brown haired girl.

"Fine, I'll stop if she stops!" yelled Chieko.

"And I'll stop if she stops!" yelled Kohana.

The girl sighed. "Hey look. Is that a chocolate chip cookie?" she said lamely.

Chieko stopped "Where? Where? Where, Kaede-chan?" Chieko looked around.

Since Chieko stopped, Kohana, who was true to her word, stopped. "Hey, I want some!"

Kaede sighed. "There are no chocolate chip cookies here, you two…" she said.

"Oh, really? I have some right here." said a green-eyed girl with orange hair that had white tips.

"Really? Thanks, Amaya!" said Chieko. Kohana and Chieko munched their way through their cookies.

"There's plenty more where that came from. Come on, everyone!"

Two girls came over and sat down. One of them had green hair and blue eyes, while the other had short cinnamon colored hair.

"You play well, Yoko," said the green haired girl.

"Thank you, Haya-sempai!" replied Yoko brightly. "Ooh! Are those cookies? May I have some? Please?" Amaya nodded.

"Thank you! Hey, Akina! Kyoko! Cookies!"

A black haired girl and a dark brown haired girl came over and sat down, as well as Tsukiko and Kaida.

"Kyoko, you still owe me five hundred yen," said Amaya to the dark brown haired girl.

"Ah, yes. Here, take it," said Kyoko. Kyoko handed Amaya the money,which Amaya pocketed.

Akina, the black haired girl, took a cookie and ate it happily.

Oh yes and before I forget about them, the other girls who joined the tennis club swooned over their favorite boy regular. Their courts were visible from the girls, but the boys couldn't see the girl's tennis courts. Well, they would if they ever tried.

Soon, practice was over. The girls had practiced a little and were now getting ready to go home.

"All right girls, practice is over! Rest up and get ready for tomorrow's tournament!" yelled Tsukiko, Her voice echoing throughout the tennis courts.

********************************

Meanwhile, at the boy's team, Yukimura smiled.

" The girl's team ranking tournament huh?" How he found out, we shall never know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**All right! First chapter done! I'm not really sure when I'll be posting the second one as I have exams and all. But I will post it as soon as I can. Anyways, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2 is up! Anyways, I noticed I forgot to put a disclaimer in my previous chap, so I will now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis, no matter how awesome it is.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Pack of Rikkaidai

The next afternoon, the girls could feel a tension in the courts. A kind of tension that just screamed… Well, something like I'll-beat-you-and-impress-my- (insert name of regular)-sama! Tsukiko broke the tension by calling a meeting.

"All right. This is what you all have been waiting for. The ranking tournaments are finally here."

At this, Chieko coughed something like ' A chance to win your favorite boy regulars heart', which made Kaede giggle a little. Kaida silenced them with a glare.

Tsukiko smiled a thank you to Kaida. "I just want to say good luck and have fun."

Though somehow, she didn't the non-regulars were going to have fun at all. The non-regulars kept glaring at each other, especially at the regulars. Tsukiko drew in a breath.

"Let the matches begin!"

* * *

So far, the present regulars of the girls team were doing great. They were all winning their games with scores of six games to love. Sometimes, they'll win six games to one or two, but that rarely happened. Now, the last few matches were being played.

The sound of a ball bouncing on a court was heard.

"Game and set, Shimizu! Six games to love!"

Tsukiko walked off the court, barely sweating. Her opponent swore and walked off as well, storming past her. Tsukiko walked over to Akina, whom was keeping track of the scores for now.

"Ah, Akina-chan. Court C, six games to love."

"Hai, buchou." Replied Akina in her timid voice.

"By the way, its time for your match." Said Tsukiko kindly to her.

"A-Ah, really? I'll go now then. Ja!"

Akina ran off to court B while Tsukiko took a seat in the chair. She sighed. _Now I won't get to see her play…_ Thought Tsukiko.

* * *

In court B, Akina and her opponent, a first year, went to the net to shake hands.

"Lets have a good match." Said Akina.

"Please don't go easy on me, sempai." Replied the girl.

Akina sighed. She would be playing a fangirl again.

"Routh or smooth?" Asked Akina.

"Smooth." Said the girl.

The racket landed on smooth. The girl gave a smug smile at Akina before walking to her side of the court and the game started. The girl served a fast one at Akina, whom swiftly returned it. Then, they began rallying. After a while, the girl hit it and scored a point.

"15-love!"

The girl served again, to the far right, where Akina couldn't reach it. However, Akina caught up with the ball and returned it.

"15-15!"

_A fluke_. Thought the girl as she served again. Some time passed.

"Game, Kobayoshi! 1 game to love!"

Akina just blinked and got ready to serve.

Meanwhile, a small crowd had gathered to watch the match.

"Eh, Akina-sempai lost a game to Kobayshi? If she can do it, maybe I can too!"

Kaida happened to pass by and stopped. She started toward Court B to watch the match.

"Sempai!" Kaida turned around to find Kyoko running to her.

"What is it, Kyoko?" Asked Kaida.

"The regulars from the boy's team are here and they want to…"" Kyoko cut off her sentence as she took a breath. She was panting hard mostly because she had ran as fast as she could and partly because she had just played a match against her sister and was still tired from it.

* * *

"Game, Kobayashi! 2 games to love!"

Akina was panting hard on the courts. She wished she could take a drink, and that her endurance was a little better. _I guess it's time to use that now. _Thought Akina as she closed her eyes, concentrating on what 2 years of track and field taught her.

Kobayashi smirked as she saw Akina. _This is easy_. She thought as she served again. It was toward the far right, Akina's weak spot. She was standing there waiting for the referee to call out the score, but instead, a ball whooshed past her ear. What? It couldn't be! Kobayashi turned around to find the ball right behind her.

Kobayashi served again, but was greeted with another ball whooshing past her ears almost immediately. _How is this possible? She was..?_

Again and again she served, but all the balls just passed by her at top speed. Now, she took a look at her opponent. Akina was barely panting and sweating, in fact, she looked perfectly fine. In fact, she had a confident look in her eyes that Kobayashi had ever seen before.

Kobayashi just shook her head to clear her thoughts. She served again.

* * *

"What are you all doing here?" Asked Kaida.

" We wanted to see the ranking matches. But it looks like-" Started Sanada but was cut off by Kaida.

" Hurry up, Akina's match is nearly ending."

Kaida ran off. The boy regulars looked at Sanada with quizzical expressions, but followed Kaida. Sanada went, as well as Yukimura.

* * *

"Game, Fuihara! 5 games to 2!"

Kobayashi panted hard. She was getting tired fast. It seemed she couldn't beat Akina at all. _Kuso! _She thought.

Akina saw that Kobayashi was getting tired. Maybe she should end this quickly. Akina watched her opponent and noticed she was balancing mainly on her left leg. Was her right leg hurt? Anyways, Akina served towards her opponent's right side. Kobayashi couldn't run to the ball fast enough, thus Akina scored a point.

"15-love"!

The next few points were about the same. But Akina felt she should give Kobayashi a chance. She served the ball normally. Kobayashi hit it back with a lot of power. Akina smiled. She had been waiting for this. She hit it back, and the ball bounced on the court. Kobayashi tried hit it back, but the ball was just too heavy. She managed to with some strength. But what should have gone over the court hit the net, spinning so fast the air began to smell like burnt rubber.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boy regulars were watching gaping.

" What was that?" Asked Marui.

"That was Akina's 'trick ball'. She uses it against power players. She hits the ball back with slightly more power, so that the opponent is so focused on returning it they don't notice it is a ball that would hit a net until it actually happens." Replied Kaida.

"And I helped her work on it. Awesome, right?" Said Chieko.

* * *

"Game and set, Fujihara! Six games to love!"

Akina went to the net and held out her hand for Kobayashi to shake.

"It was a good match." She said.

Kobayashi just glared at her and walked off court. Akina did so as well. Wen she came out, she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Did I do anything wrong to her?" She said to her teammates.

"No, apart from beating her." Said Chieko.

Akina smiled. Then she saw the boys, 'eeped' and hid behind the nearest object, which was Tsukiko. Not saying that Tsukiko is an object.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Asked Marui.

"Akina is just… shy." Said Nami.

Kyoko grunted. "She's as timid as a rabbit."

"Come on, Akina-sempai! It was a great match! As expected of the 'Swift Rabbit'!" Said Tori happily.

"Huh? The 'Swift Rabbit'?" Asked Akaya.

"Yes. We are each represented by an animal for some reason we have no idea of." Said Tsukiko. "I am the 'Mystery Wolf'."

" 'Mystic Dragon' is what they call me." Said Kaida.

" I am called 'Cunning Mouse'." Said Chieko.

" The 'Gentle Ox"." Kaede said.

" You know Akina as 'Swift Rabbit'. I'm the 'Aggressive Tigress' " Said Kyoko.

" 'The 'Sly Fox'. " Said Amaya.

" 'Playful Dolphin' is what they call me." Said Nami.

" I am the ' Agile Monkey'!" Said Yoko.

" The' Vicious Snake' is what I'm called." Haya smiled… rather too sweetly.

" I'm ' The Flexible Otter'" Said Kohana, casting a glare at Chieko, whom spiked her drink with that disgusting liquid she called 'Inui Juice'.

"And, I'm the ' Golden Eagle', though sometimes people call me an angel for some reason." Said Tori, still puzzling over her title as 'Angel'. "Hey wait a second, why am _I_ always last to speak?!"

" Interesting titles." Said Niou.

"It sounds cool, but do they have to give us those names?" Said Kohana.

" And now they're giving our team a nickname." Said Tori.

"I don't think it's called a nickname, Tori-chan." Said Kaede. "Or is it?"

Yukimura smiled. "I've heard your team's 'nickname', as Tori-san puts it, from the other teams." He said.

"Hontou? What're they called, Buchou?" Said Akaya.

"The pack of Rikkaidai."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*sigh*I should really give more characters speaking lines... **

**Review! No flames though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Exams are over!!!!!! Yay! Now, I can update faster! Oh, but some news. I will be going to Japan on the 6****th**** and I won't be back 'til the 20****th****. I shall try to write as many chapters as possible while I am still here. **

**Oh yes, I have pictures of what the girl regulars on my profile if you would like to see what they look like.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own prince of tennis.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Yukimura smiled. "I've heard your team's 'nickname', as Tori-san puts it, from the other teams." He said._

"_Hontou? What're they called, Buchou?" Said Akaya._

"_The Pack of Rikkaidai."_

******************

Chapter 3: A Normal (not-so-normal) Day in school

"… The pack of Rikkaidai?" Akaya looked at the girls who nodded.

" Hm, good data…" said Yanagi. He, Jackal and Yagyuu had finally recovered from some kind of throat problem that seemed to plague them and not anyone else. The night before, they could hear someone laughing sheepishly and apologizing to them! How strange.

"Wait, I thought you knew these things, Yanagi!" exclaimed Jackal.

" I couldn't get enough information on the girls team because whenever I tried, one of their fanboys would attack me," Yanagi replied.

"Oh, them again? Ugh, we should really keep our dogs on leashes," sighed Chieko.

The regulars had a mental image of Chieko with a whip, saying "Bad dog!" to some random boy. The regulars shivered and looked at Chieko again. She had a smile that looked a lot like Niou's when he was going to prank someone. Only… it was more sadistic than mischievous.

Tsukiko blinked at Chieko, guessing what she was thinking. "Since we're all here, we should introduce ourselves properly." She said. "My name is Shimizu Tsukiko, a 3rd year and buchou of this team."

Kaida stepped forward. "Ito Kaida, 3rd year and fuku-buchou of this team."

" Hayagawa Chieko. I'm a 2nd year," Chieko said.

Kaede stood beside Chieko. "I'm Morita Kaede. I'm also a 2nd year," she said. Her dark green eyes were gentle.

"Fujihara Akina, 3rd year," said Akina in a timid voice. Akina peeped out from behind Kyoko (Apparently, she thought that behind Kyoko would be a better hiding place).

"Shimizu Kyoko, 2nd year," Kyoko said. She sounded bored.

"Eh? Are you Shimizu-san's sister?" asked Marui. Kyoko nodded, then pulled Akina out front.

"Come on, you can't hide behind me forever," she said. Akina gave a small "eep!" and looked shyly at the boys.

"Fujita Haya, 3rd year," said Haya. She smiled brightly, but there was something in her smile that made everyone but the girl regulars shiver.

"I'm Okamoto Kohana! I'm a 2nd year!" said Kohana. Then she turned back and started arguing with Chieko about something pointless. After, she rolled her eyes and went toward the benches to drink.

Amaya glanced at Kohana." Yamamoto Amaya, 3rd year," she said.

"Miura Nami, 2nd year," said Nami.

"I'm Kichida Yoko, a 2nd year!" said Yoko.

"And last but not least, my name is Kojima Tori, also a 2nd year. Nice to meet you!" said Tori.

"Let's have the boys introduce themselves. Yukimura Seiichi, 3rd year and buchou of the boy's tennis team," said Yukimura, smiling (What else?).

"Sanada Genichirou, 3rd year and fuku-buchou of the boy's tennis team," introduced Sanada stonily. Kaida looked at him, then looked away.

"Niou Masaharu, 3rd year, puri," said the silver haired trickster.

_What's up with his hair? I hope that's not its natural color,_ Chieko thought to herself.

"Yagyuu Hiroshi, 3rd year. Nice to meet you," said Yagyuu, shifting his glasses slightly.

"Marui Bunta, 3rd year." Suddenly Marui blew a really big bubble. Niou popped it and the gum popped all over his face, also sticking on his hair.

Marui flew into a mixture of panic, due to lack of oxygen, and rage because of Niou popping his bubble. Sanada ended up having to help him get it off his face. A few of the girls laughed. Meanwhile, the introduction continued.

"Kuwahara Jackal, 3rd year,"said Jackal.

"Yanagi Renji, 3rd year," said Renji as muttered something about data under his breath.

_So their team has a data player too?_ Thought Kaede.

"Kirihara Akaya, 2nd year," mumbled Akaya, "Erm, I was wondering…"

"What is it, Kirihara-san?" asked Nami.

"Why do you have 12 regulars on your team?"

"Well, we have nine regulars, and 4 so-called 'pre-regulars' who are good, but not good enough to get into the girl's team. They are Amaya, Yoko, Nami and Haya," replied Tsukiko.

"We have the four pre-regulars as a back-up. If ever a regular is late, or can't make it, one of the four, depending on who isn't there, will play instead of that person," she continued.

"Wow," replied Marui.

"Yeah, I know. Get out from behind the tree, Akina," said Kyoko. Akina was now hiding behind a tree that was in a pot. ("Ah, so that's where I put the principal's favorite tree…" muttered Chieko.)

Tsukiko chose that moment to call for a team meeting.

"All right! That concludes the ranking matches! The regulars are: Me, Shimizu Tsukiko! Ito Kaida!" Kaida remained impassive.

"Hayagawa Chieko!" Chieko just yawned and muttered, "Knew it" under her breath.

"Morita Kaede!" Kaede smiled.

"Shimizu Kyoko!" Kyoko looked bored.

"Kojima Tori!"

"Yes! I did it!" Tori said hugging Yoko.

"Okamoto Kohana!"

"And you said I wouldn't make it into the regulars. " said Kohana, smiling smugly at Chieko. Chieko, apparently, didn't notice her and continued bouncing a tennis ball.

"Fujihara Akina!" Akina peeped out behind the principal's tree.

"The pre-regulars are Yamamoto Amaya, Miura Nami, Kichida Yoko and Fujita Haya!" Said four looked bored.

"All of you have done your best. Or not…" Tsukiko said the last part softly under her breath as she saw the fangirls glaring at the new regulars and pre-regulars.

"That is all, practice is over!"

"Practice is over for the boys too," said Yukimura.

And they all went home.

* * *

The next day …

The girls were just arriving in school. They changed and went to the tennis courts to practice. Well, a few arrived late.

"Sorry I'm late!" yelled Chieko.

"Chieko! Get changed and then run an extra 10 laps in addition to you're 20!" yelled Kaida.

" Alright…" Chieko went to get changed.

Right after Chieko left, Tori came running.

" I'm sorry! I had to wake my brother up for school because my parents wouldn't let me leave without him!" She said.

"Get changed and run an extra 5 laps to your 20."

"Okay!"

Then… "I'm sorry!" Yoko finally arrived.

"Yoko-" Kaida stared at the pre-regular, blinking. _No_, she thought, _I am not imagining things._

"What's wrong, Kai-" Kaede had caught sight of Yoko and now stood staring. Soon, all the regulars had stopped what they were doing and stared at Yoko.

"Yoko? Is that you?" Kaede asked.

"Yep! Like my hair?" chirped Yoko.

Yoko's hair had undergone a color change from dark brown to blonde. Hints of her previous hair color were still visible, but not as noticeable.

"So, like it?" asked Yoko.

"It…Well, it-"

"Wow! Is that you, Yoko?" Chieko and Tori had arrived onto the courts and saw Yoko.

"It suits you better than brown!" Tori was admiring her best friend's hair.

"Well, I have to agree," said Chieko.

Kaida finally snapped out of her small trance.

"Yoko! Get changed and join Chieko and Tori running laps! Do an extra 10!"

"Okay!"

When Chieko and Yoko had 25 laps to go, Tori had stopped and went to join the others.

"Hey! She gets 5 less laps than us? No fair!" protested Chieko.

" Just do your laps, Chieko, unless you want five extra. And to answer your question, Tori had a valid excuse." Replied Kaida.

* * *

In class 2-B, there was a small discussion between Kohana, Nami, Tori and Yoko.

"Ah, why do we have to read 'The Alchemist' (1) for this project?! It's such a hard book!" whined Kohana.

" I know!" agreed Tori.

"You two are only saying that because you're not good at English," muttered Nami.

Yoko sighed, "I still don't like reading."

"We have to," said Nami

"I still don't like it!" Yoko began reading anyway.

"Huh, this is boring… I know! Oi! You there!" Kohana beckoned to one her fanboys, who was good in English.

"Yes, Okamoto-sama?" he asked. The poor, lovesick puppy…

"Could you read this book for me? Please?" Kohana asked him.

"Of course!" replied the boy.

"Hana, no!" gasped Tori.

"What? He said okay!" Kohana said, not getting why Tori was so upset.

"That's not it, Hana!"

"Then?"

"I already asked him to read mine." Kohana smiled.

"Well-"

Suddenly, the teacher shouted at someone, and then a familiar voice said, "But why do I have to read the *bleeeep* book?!"

"Huh? Isn't that Akaya-san?" said Yoko.

"Hm? Oh yes! Why didn't we ever see him?" said Nami.

"Umm, because we sit at the back of the class and he is sits at the front?"

"Point taken." Meanwhile, Akaya and the teacher kept on arguing.

"Akaya! No swearing!" yelled the teacher.

"I'll swear if I *Dog chasing cat noise* feel like it!"

"You'll read the book!"

"No I * Carmelldansen music* won't!"

The class stared wide-eyed at Akaya who was saying colorful words at the teacher. Nami covered Tori's ears, as she had no idea what the words Akaya said meant.

* * *

In class 3-A, Kyoko, Kaede and Chieko were working on a science project together.

"All right, now add one drop of hydrochloric acid…" Kaede read out the instructions.

"Oops." Chieko accidentally added 5 more drops.

"Uh-oh." Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light.

"I think I knocked a stick of magnesium (2) inside!" yelled Chieko.

"Shield you're eyes, everyone!" yelled the teacher.

When the light faded, everyone looked up. In Kaede, Chieko and Kyoko's science project's place was… a small fluffy silver-colored animal.

"Puri," It said.

"W-What is that thing?!" cried a random person in the class.

"It's actually kind of cute," said Chieko.

"Who dropped the hydrochloric acid and the magnesium inside?" Growled the teacher.

"Me," said Chieko.

"As you're punishment, take care of that thing."

"That's not a bad punishment."

"Who knows what it can do?"

"…Right."

Kyoko stared at it. " I doubt we actually made it. Chemicals can't make something like that."

"It can't. That's what's so strange. Anyhow, you're still keeping it." The teacher gave Chieko a box filled with wood shavings and a Petri dish filled with water.

"No food?" asked Chieko.

"We don't know what it eats. Also, you will hand me a report all about it in a month. I'll tell the principal about this latest discovery and allow you to bring it to school."

"Why?"

"So, you want your room to be a mess?"

"…No…"

The teacher dismissed them and went to the principal's office.

Chieko picked up the little animal and put it into the box. It felt soft. The little creature seemed to check out its new surroundings and finally settled down. It looked up at Chieko with innocent, brown eyes. Chieko smiled and patted its head.

"You are pretty cute."

" Puri." The creature said.

" 'Puri'?"

"Puri."

"Puri… I know! I'll call you Puri!"

The newly dubbed Puri yawned and slept.

"Chieko! Hurry up or we'll be late for class!" Yelled Kyoko.

"Coming!

* * *

In class 3-A, Yukimura and Tsukiko was discussing about some training techniques. Sanada was reading and Kaida was staring out the window. Yagyuu's face was buried in a book, as was Amaya's.

They were having free period as the teacher had too go to see the psychiatrist. (*Cough * Chieko scared* Cough* Him with *Cough * Puri-chan *Cough *)

* * *

Marui and Niou were not paying attention during Math in class 3-B.

Marui was close to sleeping. He closed his eyes and drifted off…

"Marui! What is 9 x 9?" Marui was back to the real world due to the teacher's loud voice. Marui smirked inside. This teacher was known to give the simplest questions to anyone who was not listening to him. He didn't understand the logic, but it gave him a pass to daydream in his class.

"The answer is 82," he said confidently. Niou snickered. Wait a second…

"Is your mind on elementary mode, Marui? Fujihara, help him please."

" T-The answer is 81, teacher."

"Very good. You see, Marui? You couldn't even answer a simple question like that. Why, …" The teacher went on and on about paying attention in class. Apparently, this teacher was also known to give long lectures to anyone who doesn't listen.

Marui groaned while Niou snickered. HARD.

"How amusing," said Haya, smiling.

* * *

At lunch, the girls eyed Chieko as she brought a box with her to lunch.

" Your lunch?" Asked Haya.

"Nope. Meet Puri-chan." The girls peered into the box, except for Kaida, Kaede and Kyoko. They all cooed.

Puri looked up at them with wide, innocent eyes.

"Puri?" It said, tilting its head to the side.

"Aaw…" cooed the girls.

"It's so cute!"

"What is it?"

" Something I made in science." The girls stared at Chieko as if she was crazy.

"You what?" Asked Kaida.

"Well…"

Fake flashback:

_Chieko saved the poor, wet, shivering animal from the truck and-_

"You said you made it in science!" said Kyoko, cutting off the flashback.

"Well… Okay, got me there. I put too much hydrochloric acid and a stick of magnesium in our project and the flask exploded and this appeared," admitted Chieko.

"How?" asked Tsukiko.

" I have no idea. And now I'm supposed to take care of it."

Haya whistled. "So, what does it eat?"

" I'm finding out right now."

Chieko gave Puri some chocolate. Puri sniffed it and ate it.

" Well, chocolate's on the list." Kaede wrote it down. Suddenly, Puri jumped out of the box and ate the plastic chocolate wrapper. Then it hopped back in.

"… Erm… and plastic…" Kaede wrote that down too.

"Umm… what else… Oh, you want some?" Chieko noticed Puri staring at her curry.

"Puri." Chieko gave it a spoonful of curry. Puri ate it. Well, more like stored it in its mouth. Then jumped out o the box and hopped over to the boy regular's table.

Meanwhile, at the boy's table…

" Niou! Tarundoru!" yelled Sanada as he caught Niou sneaking wasabi into Marui's cake.

Niou stopped what he was doing. Then resumed when all of the regulars weren't looking.

"Hmm…" Marui inspected his green tea cake after he gave something to Jackal.

"Hmm… feels different somehow… Ah well." He took a bite… and a loud 'KYAAAA!' was heard from him.

"Niou!" yelled Sanada…again. Niou snickered. Yanagi continued eating, like nothing ever happened. I wonder how.

Anyway, when Marui was busy looking for his water bottle, he spotted something silver on the floor. The silver thing looked at him, its cheeks mysteriously full…

"Hm?" Marui picked up Puri. "What are you supposed to be?"

Puri looked at him. Then sprayed the curry it stored in its mouth in his face. The boy regulars laughed, as well as the girls. Well, Kaida and Sanada didn't, but you get the idea.

Puri hopped back to Chieko like nothing happened. Marui was yelling at Niou, until Niou pointed out that it wasn't going back to him, but to the girl's table. At once, Marui stormed there.

Chieko cut off "What did you what how-" Whatever he wanted to say.

"Are you sure you're going to take your anger out on me and this poor, cute little thing?" Chieko shoved Puri into his face.

Marui stared at Puri. Puri stared back at him. The only difference was, Puri stared at Marui with cute, innocent, puppy-dog like eyes that said 'I'm sorry, I won't do it again.' (Although it will… and it will be more than curry next time.)

Marui twitched walked away, while Chieko smirked.

" Knew it," she said.

"Umm…"

Everyone looked at Tori. "What does *bleep* mean?" she asked innocently.

They froze. "Where did you hear those words from, Tori-chan?" asked Tsukiko.

"I heard it from Kirihara-san. He also said things like *truck noise* and *caramelldansen music *. Oh, and *dog chasing cat noise*, *****laser beam noises* and-"

"We've heard enough, thanks," said Haya, who made a mental note to personally fry Akaya.

"Umm… why don't you go ask the boys? They seem to have a better understanding of it than us." said Chieko.

"Then why don't you come too?" asked Tori.

"We were thinking that you and… Umm… Amaya go, so you both can find out and come back to tell us!" replied Akina.

" Alright!" Tori skipped off with Amaya.

At the other table…

"Excuse us!" said Tori happily.

"Ah, Kojima-chan, is it? What's the matter?" said Yukimura, with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Yep! I'd rather you call me Tori, but anyways, I need some help."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, Kirihara-san said some things in English that I didn't understand." At this sentence Akaya choked on the water he was drinking.

"What might that be?" asked Sanada.

"He said *bleep*," said Amaya, glaring at Akaya.

"I beg your pardon?" Yagyuu blinked.

"* Bleep*. He also said *truck noise* and * caramelldansen music *," replied Tori.

All eyes turned to Akaya.

"What do those words mean?" asked Tori.

"I dunno. Ask Niou-senpai. He's the one who taught them to me." Replied Akaya. Now, all eyes turned to Niou.

"Niou! Ta-" But alas, Sanada never got to finish his sentence. For at that moment, the principal's voice was heard.

"Everyone," He said. "I have interrupted you last minute of break to tell you this." He paused dramatically.

" My pet tree has just died. " The principal started crying.

" That is all… *sniff *… Please go back to class… *Sob *."

The bell rung and everyone retreated back to class. Then soon, school was over.

* * *

**(1): The Alchemist is a book by Paulo Coelho, if you all were wondering. We had to read it for literature. It's a nice book, but its hard to read.**

**(2): Magnesium makes a pretty light when in contact with acids, for those of you who didn't know. How Puri was made, though, is still a mystery to all of us.**

**Review! But no flames, as usual, please!**


	4. Chapter 4 : The cupcakes of doom

**A/N Another chapter up! Oh yes, I forgot to mention in my previous chapters (curse my short memory!) But this takes place before the kanto tournaments. Sorry for not telling you earlier!**

**disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis, nor do I own any other anime. The only thing I own here is my ocs.**

* * *

Chapter 4: An unusual practice

A few days later, practice began as per normal. Only this time, Tsukiko called up a meeting with the girl regulars inside the clubroom.

"Erm, remind me why we're in the clubroom?" Nami said questioningly.

"Do YOU want to get mauled by fangirls?" Asked Kyoko.

"...No..."

"Thought so."

"All right, from now to the end of the Kanto tournament, we will be practicing with the boys." said Tsukiko.

"Eh? But why?" asked Akina.

" Because, I feel that our team still has a lot more to work on. Especially if our goal is to become as good as the boys." replied Kaida.

" In fact, I talked about this to our coach, and he agreed to consider let us play in the boy nationals-" Tsukiko was cut off.

" WHAT!? The BOY nationals?!" exclaimed Chieko.

" Let me finish." said Tsukiko, giving a fierce glance at Chieko, who shrank back immediately.

" We were on the subject of the nationals, and the coach agreed to consider asking the people who set up the Nationals to let us play against losing teams."

"Meaning?" Haya looked at her.

"Meaning, we will play against each of the teams that lose." Said Tsukiko.

"So then, what if we win?" asked Kyoko.

"We enjoy watching the aura of humiliation they give off, and possibly laugh at their demise." replied Tsukiko. Sadistically. The rest of the team shivered, except for Haya and Chieko.

"So we train alongside the boys so that we can improve faster. That's a good plan." said Kaede.

"And, you can get more data, Kaede-chan!" Tori glomped Kaede.

"All right, they will be expecting us now. Lets go." And with that, Kaida ended the meeting.

*****************

"So let me get this straight, we are training with the girls so that they can get better and things like that?" Marui had trouble getting the information in his head.

"And so they can compete in the nationals? What do we get for that?" Akaya questioned.

" ...Honestly, I have no idea." replied Yukimura while the two deadpanned.

" We can see first-hand what the girls are capable of." Sanada answered for Yukimura.

"Ah. That clears things up a little... Not really though." Niou said.

"What Sanada means is that we can see how good the girls are and train them to be better."

" I still don't see what we get out of this." said Niou.

"Oh, here they come." The regulars looked toward where Yukimura was looking. They saw the girls make their way to the courts.

" Hi everybody!!!" exclaimed Tori and Yoko simultaneously. They rushed to the courts at full speed. Unfortunately, that also made them oblivious to the fact that the door was to the courts was shut.

" Oh no! Crash landing!" The fence rattled violently as the two girls slammed into it. The boys couldn't help themselves, they burst out laughing. Hard. The two girls glared at the laughing regulars (well, only Sanada, Yanagi and Yagyuu was actually concerned for their welfare). Then, they smirked mischievously.

" Uh-oh. Hey! Run as far away from them as possible!" Yelled the girl regulars. Unfortunately the guys didn't seem to notice them.

"Target sighted." said Tori as she looked at Niou. "And locked on."

"Same here." said Yoko, only she was looking at Marui. The two boys were the ones laughing the hardest.

" Ready?"

"Yup."

" Suffocating tackle glomp of doooom!!!!" The two cried out as they charged toward their senpai's.

"Gack! Can't... Breathe... Kichida...-san!" Marui said as he gasped for air.

" Same...here..." Niou and Marui acted like fish out of water.

" Thats why its called the 'suffocating tackle glomp of doooom (!)'" Said Tori proudly. "But seeing as our senpai's will kill us if you die, we'll let you go."

The two girls got off their senpai's. Niou and Marui gasped for breath.

" That's...dangerous..." Said Yagyuu.

"That's why we warned you." The girl regulars came onto the court

Marui eyed a small silver animal perched on Chieko's shoulder. " You brought that thing to school again?"

"I'm supposed to. And don't call Puri-chan a thing. She hates that." Chieko patted the little animal's head soothingly while it glared angrily at Marui.

"Puri..."

"Thanks a lot. Now it's mad and I have to waste the last bar of chocolate on her." Chieko gave Puri a square of chocolate, which it ate happily.

"Can I have-" Marui started.

"No."

"Why-"

"'Cause you made Puri-chan angry." Chieko replied smoothly.

"No fair..."

Tsukiko and Yukimura called the regulars.

" Right, lets start practice. Run 30 laps, now!" shouted Tsukiko.

" You guys too." added Yukimura.

They all ran their laps, but after 25, Chieko started to slow down.

"Keep it up!" yelled Kaida. Chieko ran faster, but only for a while. At 29, she started to slow again.

" This is the final lap! You can do it!" encouraged Kaede. Chieko matched her pace with Keade's and soon, they were finished. Chieko was panting hard, as well as Tori, Yoko and Amaya.

"Huh, they've got pretty low stamina." Akaya said.

" Like you're better than us." Chieko, who was sitting on the courts panting got up and glared at him. " I've got fast recovery skills, mind you." She wasn't panting anymore.

Niou just smirked and said "Puri."

"What're you smirking about?" asked Chieko. Niou shrugged.

* * *

When they had finished warming up, they had a few practice matches. They didn't feel the need to go all out, so it was just a normal match. Normal meaning Akina was quick to reach any ball, Chieko just acted as bored as she could against her opponent, Kohana, and Tsukiko and Kaida just played a regular match.

On the boy's side, Yanagi was muttering 'Ii data...' while watching the girls, Yukimura stood there smiling, Sanada was 'Tarundoru'-ing some poor, unlucky first year who thought to take a break, Niou was pranking Kirihara and Marui while Jackal and Yagyuu played a match against each other. Which makes us wonder why the three of them can slack off. Well, Sanada Tarundoru-ed and slapped them so I guess that makes it better.

* * *

At the end of practice, Haya gave cupcakes to the girl and boy regulars.

"Why are you giving this to us?" asked Marui.

" Because I feel nice today." said Haya.

" Down the hatch it goes!!" yelled Tori as she took a bite. " Yum!" All the regulars ate their cakes. Well, Marui didn't eat it. He devoured it, inhaled it, whatever you want to call it.

Then, Haya so happened to look at the bag. It was soaked with a greenish-brownish-blueish-reddish-yellowish mixture. Then she realized that the drink that Chieko asked her to keep must have spilled in the bag. Uh-oh. She had taken one of the cupcakes too. What will happen now?

Kaida and Tori was the first to react. Kaida smiled brightly while Tori's smile faded until she had no expression at all.

" That was sooo yummy, Haya!" said Kaida SMILING.

" Kaida is smiling! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!!" Chieko and Yoko ran around in circles screaming.

"Tori-chan, are you okay?" asked Kaede nervously.

" I'm fine." replied Tori stoically.

" What's happening?" Jackal said nervously.

" Maybe this is because of the cupcakes?" suggested Marui.

" If it is, we're all doomed!" yelled Akaya. Just as he spoke, there was total chaos on the court.

The girls had now changed personality. Completely. Tsukiko was acting like a fierce tomboy, Kaida was acting like a sugar-high squirrel, Chieko was taking down notes, Kaede was laughing like this was a prank, Akina was smiling creepily, Kyoko was trying to calm everyone down, Haya was flipping and jumping around while laughing, Kohana was acting like she had no business with these people, Amaya was panicking, Nami was just cool and calm, Yoko was hiding behind Tori, who showed no emotion.

" The cupcakes must have switched their personalities!" Marui panicked,thinking that the same could happen to them.

" Calm down, everything will be fine." said, no ordered, Sanada. But it wasn't because at that very moment...

"Puri." said Niou.

" This isn't the time to be saying puri, Niou!" yelled Marui.

" Puri." Niou said again.

" Marui-senpai's right! Stop saying 'puri'! yelled Akaya.

" Puri... Puri!" Everyone could see Niou was panicking.

" Niou, are you saying this on purpose?" asked Jackal.

" Puri!"

" I think that's no." Jackal said.

" Puri! Puri puri!" Niou panicked.

" Puri." Chieko's little pet now sat on his shoulder.

" Puri..." The two had an interesting conversation.

" Wow... Niou-senpai understands the creature..." said Akaya.

" Hey Akaya... do you have that burning desire to win like in a match?" asked Yagyuu.

" No, why Yagyuu-senpai?" asked Akaya.

" Your eyes..." Akaya's eyes were red. But they're attention was diverted to...

" S-Sanada?!" The fuku-buchou was smiling. _Smiling._ And it wasn't a small smile either. Oh no, it was a wide 'I'm sooo happy to be alive' kind of smile_._

" Oh my gosh! Its the end of the world!" yelled Akaya, running in circles.

As for the others, Marui's desire for sweets had gone, Yagyuu was (gasp) swearing in several different languages, Jackal was... well, he...

" J-Jackal/senpai..." Everyone stuttered. Jackal... had _grew hair._

"Oh my * bleeping* gosh." said Yagyuu. Then, everyone started panicking again.

Except for Yukimura. He had miraculously escaped the plight of the poor regulars. Guess he really is the child of god...

* * *

**Ah... another chapter done. I'm leaving for Japan for ten days... or more. So, I won't be updating. Anyways... Please review everyone! I know you're reading, but reviewing lets me know if you like or dislike the story and makes me update faster! Everyday if I get enough! ( But, exams and stuff may prevent me to update though...)**

**So please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Hyoutei and Nicknames

**A/N I have finally overcome my writer's block!!! I noticed another mistake in chapter 3… Hydrochloric acid makes a pretty light when in contact with fire. Not acid. Excuse me while I go read my science textbooks again. Anyways, here's the new chapter for Girls of Rikkaidai! **

* * *

"See you all next week!" called out Chieko as she exited the school. Turning to Tori, she said, "So, coming or what?"

"Yup! I can't wait! I haven't been to Hyoutei for a while!" chirped Tori cheerfully.

"…Tori. You went there last week."

"Oh right…"

Chieko and Tori turned and head toward the direction where Hyoutei was.

" Hey, where're they going?" asked Marui, watching them walk off.

"To Hyoutei." Answered Tsukiko.

"Isn't that a little far from here?"

"Yes, it is. About an hour's walk."

"So why are they walking?"

"They're going to the bus stop."

"I see." Marui wondered how he failed to think of it.

"So, what do they do there?" asked Jackal.

"Well, They visit the boy's tennis team there. Yes, They do know the boys there." Replied Kaede.

"Why do they visit the boy's team there?" asked Yagyuu.

"Well, they are apparently close to one or two over th-" started Nami.

" You mean they have boyfriends there?!" exclaimed Akaya.

"That's not what I-"

"Now I'm interested, puri." Said Niou.

"Wait that's-"

"Lets go stalk them!" Akaya headed toward the bus stop.

Niou and Marui followed because they wanted to see who Chieko and Tori's boyfriends were, Jackal followed them just in case they get in trouble, Yukimura followed them for fun, Yagyuu was dragged, Renji muttered something about getting better data than Inui's and Sanada… well…

"I'm going home." was all the stoic fukubuchou said before going home.

* * *

In the bus…

"So, so, do you think he'll be surprised to see me??" asked Tori in hyper-mode.

"No, because you just saw him last week." Replied Chieko, staring out the window.

"Oh right… Do you think he'll make another one of those feather accessories??"

"Of course. He always does."

" Yeah, you're right!"

Two suspicious guys wearing dark coats were sitting behind the two girls, listening to their conversation intently. One of them blew a bubble and popped it loudly.

"Quiet, moron!" hissed his companion.

"Hey! Its not my fault the bubble decided to pop!"

"Bubbles don't _have_ minds of their own, pink-haired freak! And we're supposed to be stalking them, remember?"

"Of course I do! Which reminds me, What's up with the dark coats?!" Suspicious figure number 2 pointed at a black trench coat he was wearing.

"Don't ask me, ask Akaya!" snapped suspicious figure number 1.

"I can't hear them!" whined Akaya from behind the two suspicious guys.

"Shut up, Akaya!" The two suspicious guys whisper-yelled at him.

"Buchou! Marui-senpai and Niou-senpai is bullying me again!" Akaya said to Yukimura, whom was sitting beside him.

"Niou, Marui…"

"Sorry, buchou." Replied said people.

Fortunately, Chieko and Tori were so engrossed in their own conversation; they didn't hear the people behind them.

* * *

"Ah! We're finally here!" said Tori, paying for the bus fare and jumping out the bus. Chieko did so too, but not the jumping part.

The Rikkaidai regulars minus Sanada got off too.

"Alright, they went in. Lets go!" said Akaya. The rest followed.

10 minutes later…

"Umm… Where are we again?" asked Akaya.

"How am I supposed to know, brat?" replied Niou in a frustrated tone.

"Well, you are my senpai after all…"

"I've never even been here before!"

"Will you all just shut up and help me find the courts?!" Marui yelled. He angrily kicked a random can that happened to be there. All of a sudden, a certain sleepy blonde emerged from behind a bush.

"I could swear I heard Marui's voi-" He stopped abruptly as he saw said red-head standing right in front of him.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S MARUI!!!!" he yelled. Marui recognized him.

"You're… Akutagawa Jirou, right?" he said, plotting something in his mind.

"Yea!" He squealed something like 'He remembered my name!!!'

"So, mind leading us to the tennis courts?"

"Not at all! Follow me!" Jirou ran off to the direction of the tennis courts.

'That was easy." Said Jackal, following him. Yagyuu sighed and went along with them.

Meanwhile…

Chieko and Tori walked (well, skipped in Tori's case) towards the tennis courts.

"Lalala… I can't wait…" Tori sang a happy little tune that she made up herself at that moment.

"I still don't get how you can make up songs at once."

"It's cuz' I'm speeecial~" Tori sang once again. Chieko rolled her eyes. But before she could look where she was going, she bumped into someone.

"Ohh! It's Chie-chan and Tori-chan!" Jirou recovered almost instantly and glomped the two girls.

"Ah, Jirou-kun. Nice to see you again." Said Chieko, trying to pry his arms off her before he suffocated her to death.

"It's nice to see you!!" chirped Tori happily. Strangely, she didn't seem to be affected by the tightness of the hug.

"What are you doing out here? The Lord of the Apes will scold you again." Chieko said.

"Ne, ne, can you believe it? Marui's here!" He squealed the last part.

"Marui?" Chieko and Tori exchanged quizzical glances. Then they heard footsteps and turned to see who came.

"Jirou! Where are-" Marui stopped speaking as he spotted Jirou and the two girls he was supposed to be stalking.

"Hello, Marui-senpai." Chieko said, raising an eyebrow at said person.

"Oi, Marui! Found him yet?" Niou, Akaya, Yukimura and co. appeared. "Oh."

"So, stalking us, were you?" Chieko said, amusement showed in her voice.

"We weren't stalking you, we were following you. Without you knowing." Said Akaya.

"Mhm, riiight. So, why exactly were you stalking us?"

"Because we wanted to see who you're boyfriends were!" answered Akaya.

"Pfft… Boyfriends…Pfft.." Chieko burst out laughing. Tori joined in as well.

"He… thinks we have boyfriends!!" Tori said, laughing.

The regulars looked at the two girls laughing, suddenly feeling like fools. Then, a new voice interrupted their conversation. Well, not really a conversation, but you get the point. I think.

"Ore-sama demands to know what in the world is going out here!" Atobe walked out of the courts, Kabaji following him.

"Oh. It's you two." He eyed the Rikkaidai regulars. "I suppose you brought them along too?"

"Isn't it great?? Marui-kun's he-" Jirou promptly fell asleep. Everyone sweatdropped (Well, everyone except for Kabaji and Atobe, since Kabaji is a rock-like human that is only capable of saying 'usu' and Atobe thinks that quote 'sweatdropping is for commoners') .

"Ore-sama supposes you would like to see them." Said Atobe.

"Yeah, we do. Would you kindly spare a moment in your fabulous (*cough*not really*cough*) life to fetch them for us?" asked Chieko.

"Pleeaaase??" Tori added, giving Atobe her innocent puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. Oi, Oshitari! Gakuto!" Said two came out of the courts.

"Yeah, buchou?"

"Gakuto-kun!" Tori-chan ran and hugged Gakuto.

" Tori-chan! How are ya?" Gakuto patted Tori's head.

"Yo, Yuushi." Chieko said, going over to Oshitari.

"Chieko. Hm, you don't usually bring them when you come to Hyoutei." Oshitari looked at the Rikkai boy reguars as he spoke.

"Ah them. They stalked us." Chieko glanced at the boys behind her. They were gaping at the two girls, especially Tori-chan.

"You know them?" asked Jackal.

"Yup. Yuushi is my cousin, and Gakuto is Tori's childhood friend." Chieko said. Tori was too busy chatting with Gakuto to care about the conversation between the regulars.

"That reminds me!" Gakuto fished into his pocket (1) and pulled out a necklace. The necklace had a feather in the middle that was dyed in pretty shades of purple and lots of colorful beads.

"Thank you Gakuto-kun! And now it's my turn to give you something." Tori chan took out a small purse and from there, a pretty brown and white feather.

"Dad gave me two, so I decided to give one to you." She said, placing the feather on his palm.

"Thanks Tori!"

Niou, who had been listening in to Tori and Gauto's conversation smirked "Feathers?"

"Yup! My dad gave'em to me, Meow-senpai!" Tori replied.

"Meow…? Are you talking to me?"Niou looked at her questioningly.

"Huh? Oh I'm so sorry Niou-senpai!" Tori covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Haha, here comes another one of Tori's nicknames!" Gakuto said, smiling.

"Nicknames…?" Akaya looked at Tori and Gauto quizzically.

"Yeah! Since I always forget people's names, I alter their names to ones that I can remember!" Tori seemed to be chirping a lot. Well, her name does mean 'bird'…

" So, mine is 'Meow? How is that even possible?" Niou thought hard, but he couldn't come up with anything.

"Well, You're Niou, 'N' sounds like 'M' so then it was Miou, then I changed it to Meow! And I say your first name as Masakharu."

"Masakharu? That doesn't even make any sense."

"Well, 'masak' means 'cook' in bahasa, so your nickname practically means 'Meow-cook-haru'.

Everyone snickered, burst out laughing or coughed. Niou glared at the ones who were laughing.

"So, what's Marui's?" he asked Tori, trying to get payback from being laughed at.

" Mawui Bonsai."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Marui as the others fell into fits of laughter.

"'Mawui' was provided by my little brother, and after a few things, I decided that you're first name sounded a lot like 'Bonsai' so I used that."

"How about Kirihara, then?"

"Um, I believe I forgot."

" Am I really that insignificant?" Akaya sniffed.

"Yea, you are, brat."

"Niou." Yukimura glared at Niou.

"How about Mura-buchou?" asked Akaya.

" I belive it was... You-kick-Marui Say cheese." Chirped Tori ( yet again).

Everyone froze. She had practically insulted the Child of God in his face. They looked at Yukimura, who was only chucklng.

"How clever, Tori-chan." That was all he said. He didn't even look like he was about to murder her slowly and painfully. Well, that must have been because of her innocent smile.

Everyone exhaled, except for Marui. Yukimura smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't kick my teammate…" Marui sighed in relief.

"Intentionally…" Maui tensed again.

"How about fuku-buchou?" asked Akaya.

"Who's that?" Tori asked innocently.

"…She forgot who fuku-buchou was…"

* * *

In the Sanada residence, our dear, rock-like fuku-buchou sneezed. He felt like someone had forgotten him. He shrugged it off and began practicing his sword-fighting again.

* * *

"OH! So that's who you meant!" Tori smiled. "His nickname was 'Fanta Gekkokujou'!"

Everyone snickered. Then burst out laughing, except for Yagyuu, who considered it 'un-gentlemanly' to laugh at other people's nicknames.

At that moment, Hiyoshi walked up to them and said, "You're stealing my line" before walking back to practice.

And at the very moment Hiyoshi walked back, the rest of the Hyoutei regulars finally figured out where the laughing was coming from.

"You two again?" Shishido walked off the courts to meet them.

"No, 'tis the spirit your dog sent to tell you he needs treats." Said Chieko sarcastically.

"Yeah, good to see you too."

"Otori-kun! Nice to see you again!" Tori said.

"It's nice to see you too, Tori-chan." He replied. And thus began an interesting conversation between the regulars.

* * *

"Tori, we'd better get going home." Said Chieko, looking at the sky. The sun was setting.

"It's a pity, though, that we have to go…" Tori said sadly.

"It's ok. We'll see you next week." Gakuto patted Tori's head, trying to cheer her up.

"Isn't practice over, Atobe?" asked Oshitari.

"… Yes, it is. Practice is over! " He called out to the non-regulars.

"See you all next week! And no stalking us too!" The Rikkai boy regulars look sheepish. Well, except for Niou.

Chieko rolled her eyes. "Come on, Yuushi. Lets go."

"Wait… you live with your cousin? Where are your parents?" Asked Jackal.

"On a business trip." Chieko and Oshitari walked off.

"Well, I'd better go too. Bye!" Tori ran off.

The Rikkaidai regulars stared at the three walking off. Until a thought hit them

"Wait… How are we gonna get home?"

* * *

**I have insulted the Rikkaidai regulars with random names XD. More random names will come! For Hyoutei as well! **

**Soo.. Please review! I'm aiming for 12!**


	6. Chapter 6: Tennis matches Part 1

A/N Hi guys, I know I've been dead for a while… I had so many tests, projects and exams in school it killed me. I have holidays now so I should update sooner.

Without further ado, the new chapter!

* * *

"Hi everyo- what's up with you guys?" asked Marui as he looked at the girl's team. Their aura was dark, as if something had infuriated them and they wanted vengeance.

"We just went back to take a look-see at what the team was doing while we were gone," started Chieko.

"And they completely turned our tennis courts into some kind of fangirl headquarters!" finished Kaede.

"We left Aiko, a trustworthy non-regular who is not a fangirl in charge," Tsukiko was speaking calmly, but the boy regulars saw that even she was finding it hard to keep her cool.

"And when we asked her what happened, she told us that ever since we left, the whole team has been causing trouble!" fumed Kaida. If looks could kill, they would all have died approximately three thousand times by now.

"And what's worse, our coach has gone off somewhere and hasn't returned!" Kyoko yelled.

"And that's why we're going to have matches with you guys!" Yoko said.

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Niou.

"We're angry. We'll take it out on you." Kohana said matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't-" Niou started, but before he could finish his sentence, Yukimura cut him off.

"Will you play all out?" he asked them. A very loud "YES" was the answer he got.

"Alright then. Who will be playing on your team?" asked Yukimura.

"Doubles 2, Kohana and Haya, Doubles 1, Chieko and Kaede. Singles 3, Amaya, Singles 2 Kaida, Singles 1 Tori," Said Tsukiko. "The rest of you can play against each other."

The girl regulars had gone to get their rackets and warm-up a little.

"Who'll play on your team, Yukimura-san?" asked Tsukiko.

"Hmm… Doubles 2, Marui and Jackal, Doubles 1 Niou and Yagyuu, Singles 3 Yanagi, Singles 2 Sanada, and Singles 1 Akaya." He said.

"Great. Lets have a good match. Kohana, Haya, Your on!"

* * *

The game had started quite good. Both teams had scored points against each other, but neither was going all out.

"Game, Okamoto-Fujita pair! 3 games all!" shouted the boy referee.

"You know, I've had enough of warming up. We'll go all out when you do." Said Haya, looking at the boys with a fierce gaze.

"We thought you'd never ask." Marui and Jackal took of their wrist weights and left them with the rest of their team.

"Then we won't hold back either." To the boy's surprise, they took off wrist weights and ankle weights just as heavy as theirs. Seeing their shocked looks, the girls smiled.

"We want to win against every team in the country. That includes the boy teams of every school." Said Haya.

"And to do that, we train even harder than them." Kohana shook her wrists."Alright then, lets do this, Haya!"

Kohana served a normal serve, but when Marui tried to return it, the racket flew out of his hands.

"Man, she's strong." Marui muttered to himself.

"That won't stop us. Come on, let's go all out." Said Jackal. Kohana served again, and Jackal returned it once more. They began rallying until Marui used one of his special moves and scored a point.

"Eh, so that's Tsunawatari." Said Haya, smirking. "Well then, lets use one of our moves!"

Kohana nodded and served again. But this time, the girls had scored. Marui was shocked. His racket had touched the ball when it sort of rolled to the back of his racket.

"What was that?" Marui stared at Kohana in disbelief.

"That was my rolling serve, people have tried, but all failed to return it." Kohana smiled proudly.

"Che, we'll see about that." Marui mumbled, blowing a bubble.

Kohana served again, normally. And soon, they were locked in a rally that seemed to go on for ages. And suddenly, the girls had scored again.

"Sorry, Marui. I'll get it next time." Said Jackal.

"Okay, but what's with you? That was a pretty easy ball." Marui looked at his partner in confusion.

* * *

"How did Jackal-senpai miss?" Akaya looked at Tsukiko, hoping for an answer from the girl. Tsukiko didn't reply for a while, and Akaya was about to give up and ask one of the other girls when she suddenly spoke.

"Do you remember her nickname?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah, the flexible otter. Why?"

"Her first ability is to adapt to the opponents she plays against. She figures out their blind spots and uses it against them. That is what they mean by 'flexible'."

"And what about 'otter'? Why not something else?" asked Akaya.

"Because like how an otter uses a rock to break open the hard shells of clams, her tennis is so strong and unwavering that she forces down any kind of defense thrown at her. You could say she is the opposite of Jackal. Him being the ultimate defense, her being the ultimate offense." Tsukiko said.

"And Haya-senpai?" asked Kirihara, watching Haya's expression change drastically.

"Ah, her. I'm afraid that she won't hold back now."

Suddenly, Haya's tennis became even more aggressive. She returned every shot with a viciousness that slightly scared their opponents.

" Haya is called the 'vicious snake' for a reason. Of course, she could not match up to the ferocity of Kaida or Kyoko, but she, combined with Kohana's unwavering tennis, is enough to make their opponents feel trapped in a corner, with nowhere to run. She doesn't usually use special moves, but when she does, your finished." Tsukiko cast her gaze to the boy regulars.

"This is why we've been holding back; to catch you by surprise. If you thought we were fangirls, you were wrong."

Yanagi frowned. There was only a 20.96% chance that they were holding back. If all this were true, then he would have to rethink the possibility that the girls might equal them, or even beat them.

Yanagi turned back to the match between the pairs. It seemed as if the girls were tiring. With some stamina training, they might just beat the boy regulars. However now, there was no chance that the girls would win. And the final shot just proved his point.

"Game, Kuwahara-Marui pair! 7 games to 5!"

"Great game. I really didn't know you guys could play so well." Marui smiled as he shook the girl's hand.

"Oww…. I think I got another blister…" complained Haya as she looked at her palm.

Tsukiko handed her a Band-aid and smiled. " It was a great match. It seems you two had fun."

"We haven't played like this since last year, at the Nationals. I have to thank you guys. We've been itching for this all year." Kohana smiled. Her mood seemed to have lightened, much to their relief.

Returning to the stands, Marui saw that all the girl's moods seemed to have lightened. They were smiling and laughing with each other.

"Well, at least they're cheerier now." Jackal remarked.

"Mm. I hope that doesn't stop them from going all out, though." Said Yukimura. "I was hoping to evaluate their skills."

"Don't worry, your team has proven to be good enough for us to go all out." Tsukiko smiled along with the rest of her team.

Then, Chieko and Kaede picked up their rackets and faced Niou and Yagyuu.

"I hope you guys are ready, because we won't lose." Chieko said, suddenly smirking.

"We'll see about that." Niou smirked back at her. With that, he and Yagyuu went to their side of the court and got ready to serve.

* * *

I hope school hasn't killed my writing skills. Please read and review!


End file.
